Um Amor quse impossível
by A.Prince
Summary: O fim de uma guerra; Um baile; Dois corações apaixonados e... Um casal dos mais inusitados se forma.   Snape e Hermione, com uma certa ajudinha, assumem o amor que sentem um pelo outro e vivem a primeira de muitas outras noites juntos.   Puro SS/HG.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _**Nenhum desses personagens é meu. São todos da JK Rowlling. Só peguei para brincar um pouco.**_

_**Essa história não tem fins lucrativos..**_

_**Um amor quase impossível**_

Eram férias de natal, mas a escola de Hogwarts já não estava mais tão vazia como costumava ficar nessa época do ano, já que tria um baile para comemorar o fim da guerra e o rompimento do ano. Naquela data fazia um ano que Harry Potter havia triunfado - novamente - sobre o Lorde das Trevas: Voldemort.

Houve muitas perdas, uma em especial foi mais dolorosa que as outras. Dumbledore se sacrificou para que o mundo bruxo voltasse a ter paz, mas sua presença continuava entranhada em cada rachadura que existia no castelo. McGonagall havia ocupado o posto de diretora e fazia seu trabalho razoavelmente bem. Severa na maioria das vezes, mas uma mulher extremamente gentil e bondosa. O cargo de vice- diretor havia sido deixado para Severus Snape - "Como se já não tivesse trabalho suficiente ensinando os pirralhos a limparem o caldeirão", disse quando foi anunciado seu novo cargo - Muitos não gostaram dessa decisão, mas um trio de alunos Grifinórios achara uma resolução muito justa.

Harry, Hermione e Gina, acreditavam que Snape havia se portado como um verdadeiro homem, que seria incapaz de abandonar um amigo, e também deveras corajoso. Ele havia espionado Voldemort por vários anos sem ser pego, e depois teve de matar o único homem que se importou realmente com ele, tendo de suportar as inúmeras acusações de ser um traidor imundo.

Rony ainda se sentia meio duvidoso com relação à Severus, mesmo depois de tudo ter sido explicado pelo quadro do próprio Dumbledore, mas os outros achavam que era só uma questão de tempo para que ele caísse na real e visse que Snape era inocente.

Os quatro estavam sentados em um dos corredores abertos que davam para o pátio, mesmo com o frio tenebroso que castigava aquela tarde. Harry e Gina sussurravam alguma coisa um para o outro, e Hermione e Rony estavam mais uma vez discutindo, só para variar.

_ Não Rony, já chega! Nada que você diga ou faça vai me fazer mudar de idéia - Gritou a menina em plenos pulmões.

_ Mas Mione, se você não for comigo, não vai ter ninguém para ir com você - Rony tentou argumentar.

_ Não me interessa, eu não vou com você Ronald! Você tem o péssimo costume de só me chamar como última opção - Hermione gesticulava furiosamente - Aproveite o baile sem companhia - Disse virando as costas e desaparecendo pelo corredor.

Rony ficou em estado de absoluto torpor, enquanto assistia Hermione ir embora.

Hermione se largou em uma pequena e gelada bancada de pedra, em um lugar que parecia desconhecido pela maioria dos alunos. Ela queria ficar sozinha, apenas com seus pensamentos - os que não eram poucos - Se sentia atraída por Rony, gostava dele até, mas amava um outro homem que recentemente havia ganhado seu coração, mesmo que ainda não soubesse. Estava se sentindo cada vez mais afundada num mar de sentimentos contraditórios. Tinha vontade de gritar, mas não poderia fazer isso enquanto o homem que ela tanto amava fosse quem era.

Depois de muito tempo sentada ali, divagando com sua própria mente, Hermione começou a sentir fome, mas ainda não queria ir embora e ter de encarar Rony, ou pior : ele. Ela estremeceu ao pensar nele e isso não passou despercebido por alguém que estava chegando.

_ Se continuar aqui a Srtª vai acabar congelando - Hermione se levantou em um pulo ao ouvir a voz que tantas vezes a levava à loucura em seus sonhos mais íntimos.

_ Pro – professor Sn -Snape?

_ O que está fazendo aqui sozinha? Cadê seu namoradinho, o Potter e a Weasley?

_ Rony não é meu namorado - ela suspirou.

_ Ele te deu um fora Granger? - Ironizou ele.

_ Não professor, EU dei o fora nele - disse Hermione. Sua voz subindo uma oitava - Ele é muito criança pra mim. Ele só pensa em jogar quadribol, diferente de... - ela interrompeu o que iria falar. Não podia dizer que Rony era diferente DELE - De mim - Completou para parecer mais convincente.

_ Fico feliz em saber que você não perdeu seu tempo com aquele idiota - Ele sentou-se ao lado dela. Próximo demais, Hermione concluiu quando sentiu seu corpo arrepiar ao inspirar o perfume exótico que exalava daquele homem.

_ Me desculpe, mas o que o senhor está fazendo aqui? - Hermione estava tentando controlar, em vão, a excitação que estava sentindo crescer cada vez mais. Snape riu.

_ Não lhe devo satisfações, Granger.

_ É, não deve - Disse ela se levantando, mas Snape a puxou para que se sentasse de novo.

_ Ainda não terminei com você - Snape a fitava intensamente.

_ Percebi - Retrucou, impassível.

_ Não brinque comigo Granger - Sua voz tinha um tom levemente irritado.

_ Me desculpe professor, estou sendo infantil - seus olhos enchendo de lágrimas - Mas é que eu não gosto quando o senhor fala assim comigo. Antes eu não ligava, mas de uns tempos para cá isso está se tornando insuportável.

_ Por quê? - Insistiu.

_ Eu não sei - mentiu ela - mas me incomoda.

_ Me desculpe. É que às vezes é muito difícil me controlar entende?

Hermione já não ouvia mais nada. Snape estava realmente pedindo desculpas, e ainda mais para ela?

_ Granger? Granger? GRANGER! - Só depois de Gritar, Snape conseguiu fazer com que Hermione prestasse atenção nele.

_ Sim, professor?

_ Por que você está tão distante?

_ Porque toda vez que tento me aproximar você me afasta com palavras vis.

Snape teve de usar todo seu autocontrole para não puxar a garota e beijá-la, como nenhum outro fez antes. Ele estava se sentindo vulnerável perto dela, humano, e acima de tudo se sentia apenas como qualquer outro homem. Ele não gostava de ver Hermione com Rony, sentia ciúmes. Se achava no direito de ter esse tipo de sensação depois dos sonhos que tinha com ela, mas não podia dizer nada disso, afinal ela era sua aluna. Certa vez, enquanto conversava com o quadro de Dumbledore, chegou a comentar sobre esse assunto com o antigo diretor, e a única coisa que o velho falou foi que se eles fossem discretos não via problema algum.

Snape bufou em resposta a seu pensamento.

_ Está vendo? É exatamente disso que eu estava falando! - A voz de Hermione saiu embargada pelo choro. Ela saiu correndo sem olhar para trás. Não queria dar à Snape o gostinho de vê-la chorando por sua causa.

_ Espere! - Snape gritou, mas já era tarde. Hermione já tinha ido embora - Menina idiota, será que não percebe? - Sussurrou para si mesmo.

A semana que seguiu foi uma das mais calmas que os quatro Grifinórios já tiveram durante o tempo em que estiveram em Hogwarts. É claro que Rony e Hermione não paravam de discutir sobre o baile. A verdade era que o garoto não queria aparecer no meio de todos sozinho, afinal, ele era um dos que haviam lutado contra Voldemort desde o início. Já Hermione não parava de pensar no Mestre de Poções e na breve conversa que tiveram no sábado, e que como na maioria das vezes, terminou com ele sendo arrogante e ela chorando. Ela o havia visto durante as refeições, mas não tinham trocado uma só palavra desde quando ela saiu correndo deixando-o para trás. Às vezes ela sentia os olhares insistentes e curiosos dele pousarem sobre ela enquanto discutia com Rony. Tinha vontade de correr até ele e colar seus lábios nos dele, sentir as mãos poderosas e ágeis passeando por suas costas, enquanto a puxava mais para si pela cintura. Os lábios finos beijando toda extensão de seu pescoço,à medida que seus corpos eram fundidos em um só em uma doce e envolvente tortura que certamente a levaria à loucura.

_ Mione! - Gina gritava para chamar a atenção da amiga, mas de nada adiantava - Mione se não olhar pra mim em cinco segundos eu juro que...

_ O que houve? - Hermione pareceu despertar de seus devaneios.

_ O.k. Mione, se está com vontade de sonhar acordada e sofrer por um homem que nem te dá bola tudo bem, respeitarei sua decisão, mas por favor faça isso depois que estivermos arrumadas para o baile. Não vai querer romper o ano dentro do quarto, vai?

_ Co-como a- assim Gina? - Como ela sabia de Snape? Hermione nunca falara dele para ela, então como...?

_ Não mete essa Mione - Disse Gina com firmeza - Eu já percebi o jeito que você olha pro Snape, só não sei como ele ainda não notou. Está na cara. Até o Harry e o Rony que são meio bobinhos já sacaram que está acontecendo alguma coisa.

_ Mas, é que...

_ Mas nada. Você gosta dele e ponto final. - Gina abriu um amplo sorriso - Não posso negar que ele tem seu charme. É sensual e aquele jeito todo misterioso faz com que ele fique um gato. Muito chato e arrogante, é verdade, mas ainda assim um gato.

Hermione fez cara de incrédula e Gina caiu na gargalhada.

_ O.k. Vamos nos arrumar - Disse Hermione por fim.

O Grande Salão havia sido decorado de acordo com a ocasião, grandes bandeiras brancas e douradas nos lugares onde ficavam os símbolos das quatro casas e ao invés de ter quatro mesas grandes e retangulares como sempre, havia pequenas mesinhas circulares dispostas impecavelmente por todo o local. Os professores que geralmente faziam juntos suas refeições numa grande bancada ao fundo do salão, estavam espalhados em várias mesinhas, a maioria junto a um grande número de alunos e com expressões sorridentes. Porém, ao contrário dos outros, Snape não era muito sociável e não gostava de se misturar com os outros, ainda mais se fossem alunos. Ele estava sozinho, sentado em uma mesa mais afastada das demais, distraído balançando sua taça de vinho entre os dedos, quando a viu entrar.

Hermione estava incondicional e irrevogavelmente bela. Ela usava um vestido tomara-que-caia branco com os detalhes em prata. Não era exatamente conservador, mas também não era muito decotado. Os cabelos haviam sido presos ao alto da cabeça, deixando algumas mechas, deliberadamente, penderem sobre seus ombros. Snape achou que perderia o controle naquele momento. Queria tomá-la nos braços e possuí-la ali mesmo, na frente de todos, para que soubessem o quanto a amava e o quanto a queria para si.

_ Mione, não olha agora, mas o Snape está olhando pra cá.

Hermione pareceu não ouvir o que a amiga havia lhe dito. Naquele mesmo momento seu olhar cruzava com um par de olhos ônix impenetráveis. Snape a fitava intensamente e com um inegável desejo. Hermione sentiu seu estômago se contrair furiosamente. Ela baixou o olhar enquanto Gina a puxava para a mesa onde Harry e Rony acenavam impacientes.

_ Hermione você está demais - Rony a olhou dos pés a cabeça.

_ Obrigada Ronald - O garoto percebeu que Hermione estava sendo bastante formal e ficou decepcionado. Concluiu que ela ainda devia estar chateada, mas optou por não dizer nada.

Os quatro pareceram muito descontraídos em alguma conversa bastante trivial. Algo sobre para onde iriam assim que terminassem as aulas. Vez ou outra o olhar de Hermione corria para onde estava Severus. Ela reparou que desde que chegaram o professor não tivera uma só vez com sua taça vazia, mas como ele não demonstrava nenhum sinal de embriaguez, ela não deu muita importância.

Snape estava se sentindo impotente vendo a hora passar. Faltavam apenas 15 minutos para o rompimento do ano. Depois disso poderia correr até sua masmorra e se isolar de todos, como sempre fazia. Tentava desesperadamente se controlar para não se levantar e beijar Hermione com todo o amor e desejo que vinha reprimindo desde o fim da batalha. Seu corpo a queria para si e não mediria esforços para conseguir seu intento, mas ao mesmo tempo sua mente dizia para agir com coerência e que era para não tomar nenhuma atitude precipitada. Snape jogou a cabeça para trás e apertou a têmpora com a mão esquerda, enquanto fechava os olhos com força. Percebendo que alguma pessoa se aproximava, Severus fingiu que não tinha visto, esperando, talvez - e em vão - que seu acompanhante partisse.

_ Severus?

_ Sim Minerva. Fale, mas seja breve.

_ Tudo bem, serei direta. Eu quero que se levante dessa cadeira e leve a Srta. Granger para onde você achar melhor. Diga tudo o que está sentindo e se acontecer... Passe a noite com ela. Faça-a sua. Só peço que seja cuidadoso. Não quero que ninguém os veja juntos em função de sua posição nesse caso.

Snape fitou-a incrédulo. As sobrancelhas arqueadas declaravam seu absoluto estado de confusão. O que aquela mulher estava lhe dizendo? Minerva havia ficado louca?

_ O quanto você bebeu, mulher?

_ Não mais do que você Severus. Estou apenas lhe dando um empurrãozinho.

_ Sim. Para fazer a maior besteira de minha vida. E mesmo se eu desistisse de manter minha conduta, eu duvido que Hermione aceite ficar ao meu lado.

_ Ai homem! Como é possível que uma pessoa como você possa ser tão estúpido às vezes?

_ O que quer dizer com isso? - perguntou ainda confuso.

_ Hermione te ama! Não percebe como ela te olha? Como faz o possível e o impossível para te agradar?

Pensando dessa forma até que Minerva tinha razão. Nos últimos tempos a garota andava muito dispersa nas aulas, mas continuando sempre a ser a aluna exemplar. Notara também que a menina conseguia manter o controle e não responder a todas as perguntas que ele fazia. Porém, isso não queria dizer diretamente que a garota nutria algum sentimento por ele. Mas ela andava tão mais sensível diante ao comportamento dele... Será...?

Um calor agradável percorreu todo o corpo de Severus. Algo que ele não sentia desde quando era um garoto. Um pingo de esperança surgia em seu âmago e o impelia a ir atrás de sua amada e dizer tudo o que o havia vindo consumindo até aquele momento.

_ O que está esperando hein Severus? - Perguntou Minerva arrancando Snape de seus caóticos pensamentos.

Sem responder à velha bruxa, Snape se levantou de um só supetão e se dirigiu até onde estava Hermione, ainda conversando com os amigos.

_ Será que a Srta. Concederia-me alguns minutos? Preciso dizer-lhe algo - Sussurrou Snape estendendo-lhe uma mão que logo foi aceita. O contado da mão macia contra a sua fez o homem estremecer.

_ É claro professor - Disse a garota confusa.

Os meninos se entreolharam perplexos. Eles não conseguiam entender o motivo pelo qual Snape queria falar com Hermione, mas mesmo assim optaram por não dizer nada. Snape podia até estar de bom humor, mas continuava sendo tão perigoso quanto antes. Os olhos de Gina, porém estavam brilhando enquanto assistia Snape guiando-a para o lado externo do Grande Salão e com a mão levemente pousada em suas costas. Talvez Snape não fosse tão indiferente assim. Talvez ele tivesse algum tipo de sentimento por Hermione. Ela resolveu esperar até que a amiga voltasse para lhe contar o que estava acontecendo. Seu olhar, porém, correu ao encontro de Minerva que sorriu e depois assentiu. Um amplo sorriso estampou a face de Gina no momento em que percebeu o que a professora queria lhe dizer.

Snape havia levado Hermione até os jardins da escola, que estavam precariamente iluminados pela luz que vinha de dentro do castelo. Mesmo que estivessem em uma quase completa escuridão, Hermione reparou que Snape havia se sentado no baixo gramado à beira do lago, recostando as costas em uma árvore. Ela decidiu por acompanhá-lo, mas estava certa de que sujaria sua roupa. Snape tirou sua capa e estendeu no chão.

_ Sente-se aqui - Ele apontou para a capa ao seu lado - Ou vai se sujar.

Hermione estranhou o comportamento de Snape, já que normalmente ele fazia tudo o que podia para prejudicá-la.

_ Obrigada professor.

_ Srta. Eu queria lhe falar uma coisa, mas peço que não me interrompa. Sou um Sonserino. Se não falar de uma vez perco a coragem.

Hermione deu um meio sorriso e depois assentiu.

_ Pois bem. Estou me sentindo mal por tudo isso ter acontecido, e não te culpo por nada. Na verdade o único safado aqui sou eu.

_ Não é verdade. O senhor não é nenhum safado - Hermione falou, mesmo tendo dito que não iria interrompê-lo. Snape deu de ombros.

_ Está certo. Você me dará uma chance antes de me rejeitar, estou certo?

_ O quê...? - Hermione não conseguiu terminar de falar, pois os lábios de Snape tomaram os seus de assalto.

Os lábios exigentes do Sonserino sugavam a parte inferior dos lábios de Hermione, que ficou instantaneamente avermelhado. A boca ávida dominava a da menina a cada movimento fascinado-a cada vez mais. A língua de Snape pedia passagem por entre os lábios carnudos e imediatamente foi aceita pela garota. As línguas dançaram, provando-se. As mãos de Severus passeavam pelo corpo da bruxa, ao mesmo tempo em que sua língua fazia uma exploração, descobrindo os mínimos detalhes da boca feminina. Um gemido rouco se formou na garganta de Snape antes de ele aprofundar ainda mais o beijo - se é que isso era possível.

Depois de algum tempo, Snape se afastou da jovem, seu rosto estava vermelho e seus olhos tinham um tom negro jamais visto por ninguém. Aqueles olhos que sempre foram extremamente cuidadosos em não deixar transparecer nenhum sentimento,agora mostravam apenas o quão desejoso ele estava em ter a menina para si.

_ Hermione eu te amo. Não consigo mais conviver com esse sentimento me atormentando. Não agüentava mais te olhar sem poder fazer absolutamente nada. Agora, se você quiser ir e nunca mais olhar na minha cara, eu entenderei, mas precisava lhe dizer isso.

Os fogos de artifício começaram a preencher o céu com as mais diversas formas e cores. Uns eram barulhentos, outros tocavam algum tipo de música, e tinha até mesmo aqueles que quando explodiam, preenchia seu espaço com mensagens de bom ano novo, amor, saúde e felicidade. Com toda a certeza seria um ano com tudo aquilo e muito mais se tudo o que Hermione acabara de ouvir fosse realmente verdade. O Ano Novo acabara de chegar. Os relógios marcavam 24.00 em ponto, mas parecia que se não fosse pelos fogos estourando no céu e o burburinho de vozes e risos na parte interior do castelo, esse fato teria passado despercebido por aquele casal em baixo da árvore.

Snape apoiou sua cabeça na árvore, e Hermione viu algo que jamais pensou que pudesse acontecer: Uma lágrima rolou por seu rosto, agora mais sereno que nunca. Hermione estava confusa com tudo o que aconteceu, mas de uma coisa ela tinha absoluta certeza: Snape nunca falava nada sem pensar. Se ele disse que a amava era por que era verdade.

Reagindo instintivamente à penumbra do local, Hermione pulou no colo do homem que estava em sua frente. Passando o dedo em seu rosto para limpar a lágrima que rolava, ela segurou-lhe o rosto nas mãos, forçando-o a abrir os olhos e olhar para ela.

_ Feliz ano novo professor e... Eu te amo seu bobo - Sussurrou ela, enquanto capturava seus lábios para mais um beijo. De início sôfrego, se tornava mais apaixonado à medida que os dois se entregavam ao turbilhão de emoções que os consumia. Snape não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Jamais pensou que teria Hermione, já que nunca havia conseguido algo que desejava durante toda sua vida. Porém, definitivamente, o destino estava lhe guardando aquela maravilhosa surpresa. Depois de tudo o que tinha feito, ele finalmente estava tendo sua segunda chance.

_ Feliz ano novo pra você também Hermione - Sussurrou enquanto mordiscava sua orelha e sentia a bruxa estremecer ao seu toque.

_ Com certeza será - ela sorriu e observou Severus fazendo o mesmo.

Snape se desvencilhou de Hermione gentilmente, levantando-se em seguida e segurando-a possessivamente pela cintura.

_ Vamos? Não podemos passar a noite aqui - disse ele olhando-a maliciosamente.

_ E aonde vamos? - perguntou confusa.

_ Pra minha masmorra. Você será minha prisioneira por toda essa noite, e por várias outras se ainda me quiser quando amanhecer.

Um arrepio de prazer percorreu o corpo de Hermione. Logo ela estaria nos aposentos de Snape e conseqüentemente em sua cama, e com ele por cima dela. Amando-a, possuindo-a, como nenhum outro havia feito antes.

A masmorra de Snape, Hermione pode perceber ao entrar, era um aposento bastante amplo. Uma pequena sala de estar se apresentava com uma decoração tipicamente Sonserina. Nela havia um sofá e algumas poltronas em tom verde musgo. Entre eles estava disposta uma mesa de centro com algumas anotações, livros e um copo de uísque pela metade. Ao fundo havia uma pequena janela, pela qual dava para assistir à penumbra do lado de fora do castelo. Embaixo da janela havia uma escrivaninha de carvalho impecavelmente organizada, e ao seu lado um pequeno barzinho com os mais variados tipos de bebidas. Em uma parede lateral, uma lareira se misturava com a parede de pedras, seu fogo bruxuleando lentamente provocava um estremecimento de ansiedade na jovem bruxa. Ao correr o olhar para parede à sua direita, Hermione se viu de encontro a duas portas de mogno impecavelmente lustradas.

_ A mais perto da janela é a do meu laboratório particular, e de cá é a do meu quarto - sussurrou Snape enquanto mordiscava a orelha da jovem e a pegava gentilmente em seu colo, dirigindo-se para a porta a qual ele indicou ser seu quarto.

Todo o corpo de Hermione estava trêmulo ao entrar no quarto de Snape. Ela sentia que podia desmaiar nos braços dele a qualquer momento e Severus percebeu isso, sentando-a delicadamente e de imediato em sua cama.

_ Está se sentindo mal? - perguntou em tom preocupado.

_ Só estou um pouco tonta, vai passar logo - disse com sinceridade.

Apesar de Hermione ter dito a verdade, Snape ainda estava com um pé atrás. Será que ela havia caído em si e percebeu que se deitasse com ele estaria fazendo a maior besteira de sua vida? Talvez ela só estivesse procurando uma forma gentil de desistir de tudo. Se fosse isso, ele ficaria decepcionado, mas entenderia. Afinal, ele não podia nem iria forçar uma jovem, tão delicada e bela,como Hermione a fazer qualquer coisa que não quisesse. Sobretudo aquilo.

_ Hermione se você quiser voltar pra festa, eu entenderei.

_ Não! - Hermione exasperou e Snape riu. Um misto de alivio e divertimento.

_ Por um momento pensei que você havia desistido desse velho inútil, aqui.

_ Eu lhe disse o que sinto e fui sincera. Não conseguiria ter feito isso se fosse apenas para não deixá-lo mal. Não sou adepta a esse tipo de comportamento.

_ Eu sei - Snape lhe deu um beijo na testa e passou a mão por seu cabelo - Bom minha menina, se você me der licença, irei até o banheiro. Só levarei um minuto.

Ela assentiu e viu Snape desaparecer por uma porta de mogno que de certa o levaria ao banheiro.

Tudo isso é inacreditável, pensava Hermione enquanto observava o quarto de Snape. A cama era de casal com teto e cortinas negras sustentadas por quatro pilares de madeira em mogno, assim como as portas e toda a mobília do aposento. Os lençóis eram impecavelmente brancos o que combinava com a decoração tipicamente verde e preta. Quando foi que poderia imaginar que estaria viva para ver o quarto dele? De verdade, não em sonhos ou devaneios de sua mente. Estar ali, com ele, tanto de alma quanto de corpo. Um pensamento lhe veio á cabeça e ela riu diante dele.

_ O que achou aqui de tão engraçado? - perguntou num tom leve e descontraído, muito diferente do homem carrancudo que era quando dava as aulas.

Hermione correu o olhar pra aonde vinha à voz máscula de Snape e ofegou ligeiramente com a visão que teve. Snape estava descalço e seu cabelo completamente desgrenhado. Notara também que o professor usava apenas o blusão branco que costumava ficar por baixo do sobretudo preto. Os dois primeiros botões estavam abertos, o que dava a Hermione uma parcial visão da vasta camada de pelos negros que contrastavam com a alvura de seu peito perfeitamente esculpido. Ele carregava nos braços o sobretudo negro, as meias estavam enroladas e ele as guardava pacientemente dentro dos sapatos, enquanto retirava o cinto e colocava tudo em uma poltrona verde musgo ao seu lado.

_ Vamos. Estou esperando - disse calmo, mas com um pingo de impaciência.

_ Bom... - Hermione esperava desesperadamente que Snape não se irritasse com ela, mas fora ele quem insistiu - Eu estava pensando que se você nunca teve um caso com uma aluna ou professora, depois de Dumbledore, acho que sou a única que sairá viva de seu quarto pra contar história.

_ Está enganada - Snape riu e se sentou na cama ao lado de Hermione.

_ Estou? - perguntou surpresa e de olhos arregalados.

_ Em parte - ele acariciou seu rosto e depois seu braço - É claro que nunca tive caso com ninguém em Hogwarts. Nem professora e muito menos uma aluna. Você é a primeira. A única que conseguiu me desvirtuar - ele observou Hermione corar e decidiu que faria isso mais vezes. Ela ficava ainda mais bonita ruborizada - Contudo, sinto informá-la que não é a primeira mulher a entrar neste aposento.

_ Como...? - Ela estava confusa.

_ Quando voltava das reuniões com o Lorde das Trevas, geralmente vinha bastante ferido ou com sérios efeitos colaterais por causa dos feitiços, sendo assim, Madame Pomfrey e Minerva vinham aqui constantemente - Havia um pouco de dor no modo como Snape havia pronunciado aquelas palavras e Hermione decidiu encerrar o assunto.

_ Isso já é passado meu amor. A única coisa que realmente importa é o presente, nada mais.

_ Tem razão - murmurou Snape enquanto a puxava para um beijo e se deitava por cima dela.

Hermione podia sentir o gosto do vinho pairando nos lábios de Severus, mas o que conseguia realmente embriagá-la era o gosto doce de sua boca. Sim, o gosto de Severus era exatamente esse: doce e mais nada.

Não demorou muito para que seu corpo relaxasse e se curvasse em direção ao dele, e seus seios macios se colassem ao tórax de Snape. Snape a queria. Ter consciência disso era uma experiência intensa, dolorosa até.

Ele deslizou as mãos sobre as costas dela, estendeu seus dedos em suas nádegas e a pressionou contra sua intensa ereção. O êxtase começou a tomar conta de Hermione, o que o excitou ainda mais.

Deslizando as mãos do quadril de Hermione para os ombros, e depois para os seios, ele explorou-lhe as formas, enquanto devorava sua boca.

Hermione interrompeu o beijo a fim de respirar, e Snape mergulhou para provar a região quente sob sua orelha. A pele feminina era perfumada e acetinada em contato com os lábios de Snape, tenra e tentadora em contato com sua língua.

Estremecendo, ela colocou as mãos debaixo do blusão de Snape. Unhas curtas arranharam a pele ao longo da coluna dele, fazendo com que se arrepiasse. Ela se inclinou para trás e fitou-o intensamente. Os lábios dela estavam úmidos e inchados, e seus seios subiam e desciam com rapidez sob o vestido.

Snape procurou alcançar o zíper lateral do vestido de Hermione, e ela esperou pacientemente até que ele conseguisse encontrá-lo para então, retirar a peça de roupa de uma só vez. Um segundo se passou e seu vestido se encontrava no chão, deixando-a nua, exceto por uma minúscula calcinha de renda preta e os sapatos de salto alto.

Snape cerrou os dentes para reprimir um gemido.

Calor e pressão cresceram dentro de Severus, até que ele se sentisse como um explosivim - pronto para explodir com a faísca mais insignificante. Snape inalou o ar tão profundamente, e com tanta rapidez, que seus pulmões quase estouraram. Soltando o ar de modo lento e controlado, ele cerrou as mãos, lutando contra a necessidade de possuí-la naquele instante.

Snape procurou alcançar os botões de sua camisa.

_ Eu faço isso.

Hermione afastou-lhe as mãos, e os dedos dela roçaram levemente o pescoço e o tórax de Snape, enquanto abria todos os botões de sua camisa. Botão por botão e com uma lentidão exagerada.

Quando abriu-lhe a camisa , ela se posicionou bem perto dele e distribuiu beijos leves e calorosos ao longo de sua clavícula. Snape, meio transtornado, cerrou a mandíbula. Hermione moveu com cuidado a roupa que cobria os ombros dele, e lambeu a pele que recobria a veia pulsante em seu pescoço. Então o mordiscou, e Snape quase perdeu de vez o controle.

"pelo amor de Merlin, seja forte! Se não se acalmar vai acabar dando vexame!"

Um filete de suor surgiu no lábio superior e na sobrancelha de Snape. Ele jogou sua camisa para longe tirando sua calça e cueca de uma só vez e ergueu-a nos braços.

Hermione prendeu os braços em torno do pescoço de Severus, esmagando seus seios nus contra o peito másculo, e fez a ponta da língua passear por sua orelha. Soprou sobre a região umedecida. O efeito disso, porém, não foi nada refrescante - muito pelo contrário. Um gemido que ele não conseguiu conter escapou abruptamente de sua boca.

A boca de Snape capturou novamente a dela, e ele usou a língua para invadir, explorar, acariciar. Ele a devorava como se tivesse perdido todo o controle, como se não pudesse ter o suficiente dela - e isso era exatamente o que Hermione queria.

Ele acariciou-lhe os seios demoradamente, tocando em cada centímetro daquela linda parte da anatomia de Hermione. Deixou que seus polegares pairassem sobre os mamilos intumescidos, esfregando-os sutilmente. De súbito, parou, respirou fundo e olhou para ela com um sorriso malicioso.

Como estava de olhos fechados, quase desfalecendo de prazer, Hermione levou algum tempo para perceber que ele a olhava. Por um breve momento os dois se fitaram, mas logo a doce tortura recomeçou, para delírio dela. Hermione gemeu ao sentir a língua quente em um seio, depois em outro tocando, lambendo, provocando. Logo a língua somente já não bastava, e a boca de Snape entrou em cena, mordiscando e sugando. Quando as mãos dele deslizaram para baixo, para a altura da calcinha, Hermione começou a acreditar que o paraíso realmente existia.

Snape não gostava de se apressar, mas com aquela menina estava tendo de fazer um esforço sobre-humano para se controlar e não explodir de prazer muito antes do que seria razoável. E tinha considerável experiência na cama. Respirando fundo, ele se deliciou com a visão da calcinha, da região em que as lindas pernas de Hermione se encontravam. Uma visão que quase o paralisava de prazer e emoção. Snape passou a acariciar-lhe as nádegas, os quadris, de modo gentil, porém firme, dominador. Faminto.

Hermione não sabia se suportaria a tortura até o fim. Mas tinha certeza de que queria ser torturada assim por aquele homem pelo resto de sua vida.

Snape arrancou de Hermione um gemido mais profundo quando escorregou a mão para dentro da calcinha e a tocou intimamente, iniciando movimentos que só um amante experiente poderia executar. Ao mesmo tempo, com a boca acariciava-lhe os seios, detendo-se ora em um ,ora em outro.

Ela precisava disso. Precisava DELE. O toque masculino, a boca faminta que a devorava com sofreguidão e o hálito dele contra sua pele lhe faziam tão bem...

Aquilo era definitivamente melhor do qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa que Hermione já houvesse experimentado.

Snape gentilmente retirou-lhe a cacinha. Sem demora ele se colocou sobre ela, cobrindo-a com seu corpo quente. A magnífica ereção não demorou a ser sentida por Hermione - que já não via a hora de tê-lo dentro de si.

Ele se posicionou entre as pernas de Hermione, e passou a fazer pressão na região entre as pernas dela.

Então, ele a invadiu de uma só vez. Ela sentiu como se estivesse sendo rasgada. Uma dor misturada ao prazer tomou conta dela e ela e o segurou para que não continuasse.

_ O que foi Hermione? Eu te machuquei? - Sua voz estava rouca de prazer, mas ainda assim preocupada.

Hermione assentiu. Snape se desesperou, mas logo tomou ciência do que estava acontecendo. Hermione nunca havia estado na cama de nenhum outro antes. Ela nunca tinha feito sexo. Era virgem. Como fora tolo ao imaginar que poderia ter ferido sua doce Hermione!

_ Hermione, eu sou seu primeiro? - perguntou calmo, ainda dentro dela, mas sem se mover um centímetro.

_ Sim - murmurou envergonhada e virou para o lado para não encarar Snape. Tinha medo de sua reação.

_ Oh Hermione - ele acariciou a face sorrindo - Minha bela Hermione. Por que não me disse antes?

_ Tinha medo de que não me quisesse mais - revelou com sinceridade.

Snape segurou-lhe o rosto nas mãos e a fez com que olhasse para ele.

_ Eu jamais deixaria de te querer - disse intensamente - Escute, como é sua primeira vez, essa dor que você está sentindo ou sentiu, é normal. Mas é claro que se você quiser que eu pare, não hesitarei em fazer.

_ Não! - ela franziu a testa - Eu estou bem e quero que continue. Eu te amo muito e desejei demais esse momento - Hermione encostou seus lábios nos dele.

_ Eu também - essa foi à resposta de Snape.

Ao sentir Hermione relaxar e sua respiração lentamente voltar ao normal, Snape começou a fazer movimentos lentos e suaves. Aquilo estava custando-lhe todo seu autocontrole, mas ele teria de continuar nesse ritmo até que Hermione estivesse acostumada ao seu tamanho e rigidez. E isso não demorou muito tempo.

Logo a dor havia sumido por completo, dando lugar a um incomparável prazer. À medida que as investidas de Severus ficavam mais rápidas, os pensamentos de Hermione como que se misturaram numa massa nebulosa de imagens que pareciam mover-se lentamente. Quando ela ergueu um pouco os quadris e o envolveu com as pernas, as investidas de Snape se tornaram mais fortes e profundas - e tudo o mais se apagou da mente de Hermione. O que mais poderia querer, se tudo o que precisava estava ali? Os dois fazendo amor.

_ Por Merlin, Hermione! Você é tão apertada... Vai me levar à loucura - Ele estava rouco e trêmulo de tanto prazer.

As costas de Snape se arquearam, e ele a beijou com paixão, com voracidade, como se nunca mais seus lábios fossem se separar dos dela. Mordiscou o queixo de Hermione, o lóbulo de sua orelha, e o pescoço delicado. A cada carícia ela gemia, cada toque a fazia estremecer, pois Snape possuía o mapa do prazer de seu corpo.

Hermione o abraçou, tinha de lhe mostrar que desejava dar-lhe prazer, assim como ele lhe dava. Tinha de mostrar-lhe o como aquilo era bom - como os DOIS eram bons. Juntos.

E quando o clímax veio enfim, alcançou os dois amantes ao mesmo tempo, num descontrole maravilhoso, numa confusão de bocas e pernas e gemidos sem fim. Unidos, os dois eram um só corpo, e os corações de ambos pareciam bater no mesmo ritmo descompassado.

Aquela altura, Snape se sentia tão fisicamente esgotado, que só conseguiu desabar ao lado de sua amada e puxá-la para si, envolvendo os dois com um pesado lençol de linho branco.

_ Eu te amo - disse ele enquanto acalmava os espasmos de Hermione acariciando-lhe suavemente e tentava acalmar a si próprio. Tentando regularizar sua respiração - Você agora é a coisa mais importante pra mim. Arrisco tudo por você. A única coisa em minha vida que faz ela valer à pena e ter algum sentido. Agora você é minha... Para sempre - Ele beijou sua testa carinhosamente.

Em resposta, sentiu dois braços delicados envolverem suas costas e uma voz doce sussurrar em seu ouvido:

_ Para sempre...

Os dois adormeceram abraçados envoltos num mar de emoções e sentimentos, onde o amor prevalecia. Onde o amor que havia entre o jovem casal era capaz de superar qualquer obstáculo para que os dois pudessem enfim ser felizes, juntos. Sempre juntos.

Hermione acordou de manhã e olhou assustada para o relógio. Eram dez e meia. Nunca havia dormido até tão tarde!

Talvez fosse por conta dos "exercícios" da noite anterior. Sentiu o corpo dolorido, apesar de estar feliz. Snape fora surpreendente em seu desempenho sexual. Hermione jamais poderia ter imaginado o quão bom de cama era seu professor. Ignorou o pensamento e afastou os lençóis antes de se levantar. Levou alguns segundos para perceber que Snape não se encontrava ali. A porta do banheiro estava aberta, então era bastante improvável que ele estivesse ali. Ele devia estar na sala ou em seu laboratório. Hermione, já de pé, vestiu o blusão branco de Snape que estava em cima da cadeira junto com o restante de suas roupas. Ele com certeza deveria ter arrumado tudo ao acordar, pois ela se lembrava de tê-lo visto pela última vez, no chão.

Após ter ido ao banheiro e feito sua higiene matinal, Hermione prendeu os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça, e foi até a sala em busca de Snape.

Severus estava deitado no sofá de uma forma relaxada, lendo um livro qualquer cujo titulo Hermione não conseguiu ler. O coração quase saltou pela boca quando o viu trajando uma calça preta justa e uma camisa de meia manga da mesma cor que marcava seu tórax definido. Mantinha um sorriso de moleque travesso esboçado nos lábios, enquanto deixava o livro de lado e vinha caminhando em sua direção. Snape roçou os lábios nos dela e depois a encaminhou, segurando-a firme pela cintura, até uma mesa que até outra noite não existia.

_ Buon giorno bella mia.

_ Fala italiano? - Perguntou surpresa.

_ Na verdade não - ele riu - Mas agora deixemos de conversa e tomamos nosso café da manhã. Estou morrendo de fome.

_ Não precisava me esperar - ela o olhou repreensiva - Ou então podia ter me acordado.

_ Não teria tido a coragem. Você é tão bonita enquanto dorme! - Ele a olhou de forma lasciva - E mais ainda quando acorda. Devo acrescentar também que meu blusão lhe caiu muito bem. Se pudesse você o usaria para sempre.

Hermione corou e ele riu. Snape adorava o tom vermelho em sua pele alva.

Enquanto comiam, Snape e Hermione conversavam tranquilamente sobre os mais variados assuntos. O interessante era que quanto mais conversavam, mais Severus podia notar o quão inteligente a menina era. Ela respondia com precisão todas as perguntas feitas pelo o homem e conseguia manter uma conversa num estado interessante fazendo com que ele ficasse ainda mais curioso a seu respeito. A Hermione de agora não tinha nada a ver com a garotinha irritante que ele conhecera há sete anos. Não mesmo. Agora ela era uma linda e jovem mulher que conseguia fazer com que o Mestre de Poções ficasse cada vez mais apaixonado por ela. Só de pensar em quanto tempo ele perdera desprezando-a!

Assim que terminaram o café, o jovem casal foi para o quarto. Mal haviam se deitado quando ouviram batidas impacientes na porta. De início, Hermione preocupou-se com o fato de alguém vê-la ali dentro, mas Snape - estranhamente paciente - acalmou-a dizendo que certamente seria Minerva e que ela já sabia de tudo. Sendo assim, qual não foi à surpresa de Snape, que ao abrir a porta se deparou com um Harry Potter confuso, uma Gina Weasley culpada e um Rony Weasley furioso? Severus arqueou a sobrancelha e suspirou irritado.

_ Posso saber qual o motivo da visita? Pelo que eu me lembre não me embebedei o suficiente para abrir as portas dos meus aposentos para os pirralhos Grifinórios - perguntou sarcástico.

_ Não mesmo? - Harry estava desconfiado.

_ O que você está querendo dizer com isso Potter? - Snape sibilou perigosamente.

_ O QUE ELE ESTÁ QUERENDO DIZER É QUE NÓS SABEMOS QUE VOCÊ TROUXE A MIONE PRA CÁ SEU RANHOSO DOS INFERNOS! - Rony explodiu o que fez Snape ficar sem reação por um segundo, mas só por um segundo. Logo seu rosto estava vermelho e ele tentava a todo o custo manter o controle e não estuporar o moleque ruivo.

_ Desculpe professor. Não consegui impedi-los - Gina parecia realmente assustada com o que estava acontecendo.

_ Tenho certeza que não Srtª - disse suavemente enquanto seus olhos corriam de Harry para Rony - Entrem.

Hermione que não havia saído do quarto até aquele momento, decidiu ver o que estava acontecendo. Ela ouviu alguém gritando e tinha a certeza de que aquela voz era a de Rony. Ao sair do aposento a menina confirmara suas suspeitas. Era Rony, mas ele não estava sozinho. Harry e Gina estavam ao seu lado. O estado de Harry ao vê-la era de absoluta surpresa e confusão. Gina parecia estar feliz, porém Rony estava com uma expressão de alguém prestes a cometer um homicídio. Ele olhou de Hermione para Snape enquanto avançava em direção do mesmo com os punhos cerrados.

_ O que você fez com ela seu morcego miserável? - Harry teve de segurar o amigo para que ele não chegasse muito perto do professor.

_ Não use esse tom comigo seu imbecil! - Snape estava a ponto de estuporá-lo.

_ Por que não PROFESSOR? Você enfeitiça minha melhor amiga para poder DORMIR COM ELA e depois quer que eu O RESPEITE? Ora, faça-me o favor!

Snape dessa vez não se controlou e acertou de cheio um soco no nariz de Rony fazendo com que saísse uma quantidade considerável de sangue.

Hermione que assistia a cena horrorizada decidiu intervir antes que algo mais grave pudesse acontecer.

_ Já chega! Eu não fui enfeitiçada Rony! Ele não fez nada que eu não quisesse! Eu o AMO mais que tudo na vida.

Assim que essas palavras saíram da boca de Hermione, todos os rostos se voltaram para ela com emoções que variavam entre alegria, amor, compreensão, surpresa e raiva.

_ Ficou louca Mione ou só está querendo brincar com nossa cara? - Harry perguntou.

_ Não Harry. Estou perfeitamente sã e falando sério. Se vocês não são capazes de entender o que eu sinto, o problema é todo de vocês. Não vou ficar aqui tentando fazer com que vocês aceitem!

Gina que ficara calada até o momento, decidiu falar.

_ Parabéns Mione. Tenho certeza de que vocês vão ser muito felizes.

_ Obrigada Gina.

As duas amigas se abraçaram e Harry acenou para Snape cumprimentando-o.

_ Se você acha que ele vai te fazer feliz... - Disse Harry dando de ombros.

_ Eu tenho toda a certeza do mundo- Hermione sorriu para Severus que retribuiu o gesto.

Gina se virou para o irmão.

_ E você Rony? Não vai dizer nada?

Rony se virou para Hermione e Snape que agora estavam abraçados.

_ Quero que vocês dois vão para o inferno! - disse abandonando as masmorras batendo a porta com força.

Harry segurou Gina pela cintura enquanto observava o amigo partir.

_ Bom acho melhor nós irmos agora. Tente falar com ele depois Mione, quando ele estiver mais calmo.

Hermione assentiu.

_ Desculpe por qualquer coisa professor.

_ Que isso! Não foi nada! Três Grifinórios invadem meus aposentos, me xigam, me acusam de ser um velho pervertido e ainda tentam destruir minha porta. Certamente que isso não será uma coisa que eu vá esquecer quando retomarmos as aulas - disse Snape irônico.

Gina, Harry e Hermione sorriram e logo os dois namorados partiram, deixando um Snape sério a observar Hermione.

_ Tem certeza de que quer ficar comigo Hermione? Tem certeza de que quer renunciar a sua amizade de infância com o Weasley?

_ Eu faço tudo para ficar com você Severus Snape - ela o abraçou e o beijou apaixonadamente.

_ Tudo? - Snape arqueou a sobrancelha.

_ Tudo - repetiu Hermione com firmeza.

_ Então case-se comigo Srtª Granger.

Hermione observou com os olhos marejados o homem a sua frente ajoelhar e pôr em seu dedo um pequeno anel de ouro branco que tinha um pequeno rubi no meio.

_ Mais é claro que SIM! - Hermione sorriu caindo no chão por cima de Severus. Os dois nem se deram ao trabalho de irem para o quarto e se entregaram um ao outro ali mesmo, no tapete.

Seis anos depois do casamento, Hermione deu a luz a um lindo casal de Gêmeos. Paul e Erin Snape. Os dois seriam a cópia exata de Hermione - para a felicidade e alívio de Snape - se não fosse pelos olhos e cabelos negros do pai. O menino viria a ser Sonserino para o orgulho de outrora Mestre de poções, já a menina seria Grifinória o que deixou sua mãe em júbilo.

Aquela altura Hermione já havia conseguido se acertar com Rony e até mesmo fazer com que seus amigos visitassem sua casa. Eles ainda não gostavam de Snape, mas Hermione e Gina achavam que isso seria resolvido com o tempo.

Eles eram com certeza a família mais estranha e comentada do mundo bruxo, mas ainda assim conseguiam ser felizes. Eles tinham um ao outro e o amor que os unia bastava.

FIM

Angelina V. Valentine


End file.
